


Swagger

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/F, Nudity, Suit Porn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura let Jane's suit go to her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swagger

Maura stood in front of the mirror, feet shoulder-width apart, and ran her fingers down the lapels the blazer she had taken from Jane's closet. The clothes were all a little too big on her, but that added to the effect. The way the waist bagged around her hips despite the shirt being tucked in, and the way the collar bagged around her throat. Her hair was down in messy curls, and she was barefoot with the legs of the pants pooling so that only her toes were showing. She smiled as she fingered the material.

All those designer dresses, all the hundreds of dollars she'd spent on outfits, and her best look was an off-the-rack special. She thought back to the first woman who had hit on her when she first wore Jane's clothes. She thought it was a one-off, a fluke. But then a second woman had smiled at her, had wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and offered Maura her hand with a sultry greeting, and Maura knew.

It was the suit. It had magical powers.

It had, after all, pulled the nominally straight Maura Isles into a committed lesbian relationship. She had never questioned her sexuality, but Jane seemed to shine the light on the truth of her orientation. She enjoyed men on a biological-necessity level. But on a level of lust, of pleasure, she needed a woman.

The shower shut off and Maura smoothed down the front of her blouse. Showtime. "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here a second?"

Jane appeared in the bathroom doorway. She was holding a towel in front of herself, showing off the curve of her hips and the side of her breasts. It was more appealing to Maura than if she'd been nude, and she licked her lips at the sight. "C'mere. Sit down on the bed."

"You're wearing my clothes." Jane moved toward the bed, but her eyes stayed on Maura. "Again."

Maura just smiled and waited until Jane was sitting down before she strolled over. "I realized something about your suit. Why I got hit on twice while I was wearing it."

Jane tucked the ends of the towel under her arms and let it drape the front of her body like a shawl as she sat. She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. "Pray tell."

"I swagger when I wear them." She demonstrated by walking toward the bathroom door and then back toward Jane. "I have a confidence that's lacking even when I'm wearing my own comfy-clothes. Confidence is attractive." She lifted her foot and planted it on the bed, Jane's naked hip warm against her toes. She swept the tails of her jacket out of the way and spread her fingers over her hips, gazing down at Jane. "What do you think, Jane?"

"It's a valid theory." She brought her hand up under Maura's knee, stroking the outside of her thigh while she lightly kissed the inside of her thigh. "I can definitely confirm the attraction side of the equation. Are you confident?"

"Oh... very." 

Maura put her foot down and rested her hands on Jane's shoulders for balance. She kept her eyes locked on Jane's as she climbed onto the bed. She moved her hands along Jane's shoulders, her hands meeting on Jane's neck as she settled on Jane's lap. Jane instinctively put her hands on Maura's hips to steady her, and Maura began to writhe against her to some unheard music. Jane's eyes were wide and dark with surprise, and Maura felt a thrill. She was always the submissive, always the quiet one who let Jane take the lead. Now, she knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to wait for Jane.

Maybe the suit really _was_ magic.

"So what do you think?" Maura asked.

"I think you spend too much money on clothes." 

Maura chuckled. "I was just thinking that myself." She pulled Jane's hair to tilt her head back and bent down. Jane's lips parted, and Maura pulled back just before making contact. The quiet sound of desperation that escaped Jane's throat. Maura smiled and lightly brushed her tongue over Jane's bottom lip. Jane lunged forward and caught Maura before she could retreat, and their kiss was almost violent in its intensity. 

Jane shoved the jacket off Maura's shoulders, leaving it around her elbows to pin her arms. Maura leaned back and Jane looked down at the shirt. "Is this mine?"

"Ye--" Jane grabbed the collar and pulled. The buttons popped off, and Maura gasped as Jane blinked at Maura's suddenly bare chest.

"That was easier than I thought it would be."

"God! Jane..." She pulled Jane to her and kissed her again as Jane's hands slipped under the material to cup Maura's breasts. "I'm supposed to be the one in charge here."

"Oh, right." Jane did that little half-smile thing that melted Maura's heart and she moaned as they kissed again. She removed her hands from the gaping shirt and held them out to her sides. "Do with me as you will, Dr. Isles."

Maura growled and nibbles Jane's bottom lip before pushing her down. She tugged on the towel and tossed it aside as she examined Jane's naked body. She flattened her hands on Jane's stomach and began to rock her hips, rubbing the crotch of her pants against Jane's body. Jane groaned and arched her back, eyes rolling back in her head as she curled her hands into fists.

"Torture... is... illegal..."

Maura grinned and rolled her hips in a circle. She dropped the jacket, then undid the remaining buttons of her shirt and untucked it. Now, dressed only in Jane's pants, she shifted her position so that her leg was between Jane's thighs. She changed the position of her body, took a breath, and began to thrust against her. Jane whimpered.

"You can touch me now, Jane."

Jane grabbed Maura's hips and they moved against each other. Maura bent down until their breasts touched, and she peppered Jane's face with kisses.

Jane came quietly, and Maura kissed her softly as their thrusting slowed to a gentle rhythm. Maura pushed herself up just high enough that she and Jane could look into each other's eyes, panting, sweaty, aglow with the light of orgasm. 

"Great," Jane grunted. "That's one shower wasted."

"Feel like wasting another one?" Maura brushed her lips over Jane's cheek.

Jane pushed herself up, pulling Maura to her at the same time. They kissed with Maura in Jane's lap. When they parted, Jane said, "Get those pants off and get in the shower."

"Yes, ma'am." Maura hopped off of Jane and walked toward the bathroom. She stopped halfway to the door and undid the button of her pants, turning to make sure Jane was watching before she hooked her thumbs in the waistband. She pushed her pants down just enough to expose her ass and arched her back as she shook it in Jane's general direction.

Jane growled and pursued her.

Maura let the pants fall and ran into the bathroom with Jane hot on her heels.

There was definitely some magic in the suit, Maura decided, but she couldn't discount the appeal of what was _under_ the suit.


End file.
